Mission: Humanity Strategy
Mission humanity is unforgiving and mindboggling crazy. The further you progress into the game, the easier it is to lose. Without proper setup, speed, and strategy you will die very quickly. This guide is to give you small tips to help you survive. Starting Out The first planet you encounter gives you a false sense of safety. It is the easiest map you will encounter and a great place to start. Pioneer / Mothership The building you start with and the most important thing in the game. Lose it and you get an automatic game over. Period. Resources Resources are not infinite! Keep that in mind when building. Later in the game, you will start to run out of resources. Energy Power plants and reactors can help or hinder. They determine how fast buildings work, and if you run out of power, they will shut down, so keep building the power plants. Note: having your power ratio above 100% does not increase the maximum speed buildings work. Population The more people you have, the faster buildings will construct, and faster they will breed. Run out, and you may not have enough to run a building. Buildings There are many important buildings and the basic ones are the building blocks of the game. Units Units are how you win game. There are many different types of units but remember, the more advanced, the more expensive. It is crucial to keep your units alive, since it's much cheaper to repair them than creating new ones, and units with experience are much more efficient in combat. Movement A.I. and Strategy The movement A.I. is terrible in general. Your units will walk directly into enemy fire and always take the long route. Fortunately the enemy has the same problem. Setting up bunkers is the best way abuse this. Once a bunker is set up, it is nearly invincible to direct attack in early stages of the game. Beware of rockets. Rocket Turret Bugs The rocket turret can be one of the most terrifying weapons in the game. They are usually ineffective against everything and the only thing going for it is its long range homing ability. But, with every rocket turret built, you have a chance for its 'two rockets at a time' fire mode to turn into a mini gun style fire mode. It is a glitch, and does not happen all the time but, when it does, it is very useful. Starports Starports are crucial later in the game as you can send resources from on planet to another greatly boosting production. Upgraded Troop Transports Once the Galaxy A3 is upgraded, you can now send walkers and infantry to distant planets. This becomes a necessary strategy, for the enemy will already have unit on the planet throughout the game. a further upgrade will allow any land unit to enter. Main Base At the end of each solar system, there is one final structure you must beat, The Main Base. Unfortunately, it is invincible from the outside. Therefore, you must send units inside the base. This is the most difficult part of the game. The goal is to find the core and blow it up. There are some strategies to use. Small Groups Sending units to explore the base in groups of 3 or 5 gives you a chance at winning. Sending the maximum units at once is hard to control and will absolutely involve you dying ever time. The A.I. The A.I. for your units is atrocious, on the verge of being broken, while the enemy is smarter than usual. Therefore you must babysit your groups. Micromanaging is a must in this part of the game. Duck and Cover Kneeling (double right click on the unit) helps as it takes a second for the enemy to realize you are ducking. This buys time for you to kill them. Finding the Core The core is hard to find but once found get close. Press the M key when in proximity of the core. The closer you are, the more damage you do. So long as one of you units is left, this will destroy the core. If not, you where not close enough, but it can halven the main base's life. Category:The Game Category:All Info